1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical sensors used in treatment and monitoring of human and animal bodies, and more particularly to wearable garments that provide direct and easy access for such sensors to contact skin.
2. Description of Related Art
Sensing and treatment devices that require contact with the surface of the skin are well-known in the art. It is also well-known that such devices require close and direct access to the skin of the subject being treated or tested.
One exemplary sensor requiring access to the skin is an sEMG (surface electromyography) sensor used for sensing muscle activity. sEMG technology is a state of the art way of determining real-time information about the functioning of body parts, especially muscles. Muscle tissue contracts and relaxes as a function of the presence or absence of biologically generated electrical signals. sEMG sensors can be employed to detect such electrical signals. sEMG technology can be found in such fields as athletic training, physical rehabilitation medicine, biofeedback during strength training, and the like. sEMG monitoring equipment can be mounted in a medical cart or the like for use in a medical setting, with wires connecting the processing equipment, such as a computer system and display, in the cart with the sensors on the patient. Various sensors have recently been incorporated in gym equipment, for example as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,645,213 to Watterson et al., and in rehabilitation equipment. Portable electromyogram devices are known for example from U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0049517. Such portable devices can be worn around an arm or leg to detect muscle engagement during a work out, for example.
sEMG and other similar sensors include one or more individual sensors attached to a power source, a signal processor, and optionally one or more displays. Preferably, an electromyogram sensor joins its housing in such a fashion as to permit the sensor to detect muscle activity when the housing is conformably disposed about a body part such as an arm or leg, as described in the above-cited publication. If this is not possible or convenient, for example if it is desired to monitor chest or shoulder muscles, remote wired or wireless sensors can be adhered to the skin directly above the muscle group to be monitored. The data can be sent via wires or wirelessly from the sensor to the signal processor.
The current state of the art requires garments worn by the subject to be removed, rolled up, or otherwise adjusted to accommodate sensors if the muscles or tissues of interest are covered by the garment. For example, use of an sEMG sensor can require untucking or unbuttoning of a shirt, rolling up a sleeve or pant leg, removal or pulling down of a sock, or the like, in order to gain access to monitor a desired muscle group. These arrangements can cause undue stress on sensors and leads, and in some cases dislodge the sEMG sensor from the skin entirely. These arrangements can also be painful or uncomfortable. Moreover, these arrangements can be undependable, if for example, the pant leg or shirt sleeve is not rolled up tightly enough, especially while in motion. Depending on the design of the garment being worn, and the desired sensing location, direct sensor contact with the skin can require complete removal of the garment, as is done, for example during electrocardiography testing. Discomfort and embarrassment can result for the person having to remove or adjust garments to accommodate proper sensor access, either in public or in private. In a gym or physical rehabilitation facility, for example, use of such sensors on certain muscles can be precluded because it is not permissible or desirable to disrobe to the necessary extent to allow proper sensor access to the muscle group.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for a garment that allows for significantly improved access of electrical sensors to monitor muscles. There also remains a need in the art for such a garment that is easy to make and use. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.